The purpose of this proposed research is to produce a capillary- membrane system which will function in a mode similar to the biological lung. The lung-analog will be used as a test-cell for characterizing the effects of O2 saturation, shear stress and air born pollutants upon sickle cells. The test-cell will imitate both the capillarity end gas- exchange characteristics of the biological lung. By correlating the rate of hemolysis and O2 saturation with shear stress and capillary diameter, the precise vascular site where sickle cell crises arises can be deduced and therapeutic treatment advised. The characterization of sickle cell blood as a function of O2 saturation and air born pollutants will allow physicians to guide patients as to occupational hazards, air pollution, exercise and various other activities. The test-cell will allow the effect of immediate and time dependent chemotherapy to be determind as a decreased rate of hemolysis or capillary occlusion; hence the patient will be completely obviated in the pre-testing of new forms of chemotherapy and further characterization of known treatment, i.e. urea, cyanate. The lung-analog can be used as an objective criteria for characterizing other forms of treatment of sickle cell such as diet and drug therapy.